1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to personal exercise equipment, and in particular to hydraulic load hand exercise devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Within about the past decade, society and in particular American society has become increasingly concerned with physical fitness. Body development by exercising has become significantly more prevalent than ever before. More and more people invest their leisure time in various forms of strenuous exercise to develop muscle toning for the various body parts. A variety of exercise devices have been developed to accommodate physical exercise routines.
Generally lacking in conventional exercise equipment has been an exerciser particularly suited for exercising hand, wrist and forearm muscles. While various devices are available that are or can be used for that purpose, their use has been limited in certain respects. Some have been known to produce undue soreness and pain about the knuckle or joints of the hands. Still others are characterized by limited functions that realize less than the desired toning which had been expected. Exemplifying the latter has been the hand squeezing of tennis balls that have proven to be of limited value for strengthening of hand muscles.